


Good Morning

by SockPet



Series: Zelink Fics [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Not Beta Read, Pretty domestic, literally nothing happens lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPet/pseuds/SockPet
Summary: A lazy morning with Link and Zelda. Zelda wants bby. Link also want bby. Zelda and Link cuddle and have inner monologue about how in love they are
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Zelink Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634497
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Good Morning

He was awoken with lips on his bare chest.  
Another, but slightly to the left.  
Then down.  
  
The right.  
  
He let out a small hum from the back of his throat. Taking the arm she was laying on and pulled her closer.  
A soft giggle made his heart sing.  
  
Its another morning.  
Another morning of soft giggles, and whispers. Of sleepy smiles and loving looks. Another morning, with her.  
  
If he thought seeing her last night was absolutely stunning, the sight before him won against all arguments.  
She was huddled into him. The warm beams of light lightly kissing her exposed shoulders and hair. A genuine smile on her lips, as she snuggled even closer to him. Making sure their legs were pointedly entangled.  
To him, she was always beautiful. Whether it be researching, eating, crying, or sleeping. Simply existing was enough to warrant a ' _you're so beautiful_ ' from him.  
The Goddess had given her the triforce of wisdom, as well as the natural beauty that rivaled the Goddess herself.  
  
'Good morning' she whispered.  
With a smile, he responded with giving a kiss to her hair and letting out a small sigh.  
  
He would die 4 times over, to live these moments with her. Moments his self from before, would have only dreamed of.  
  
And then, he was off to dream.  
  
\----  
  
It was a slow morning, in Zelda's opinion. She had awoken to the sight of him still sleeping. Hair tossed and his free arm draped across her waist. Soft snores and guard completely down, he was vulnerable. Vulnerable to her and only her.  
They had made love last night. Just as they had many times before.  
But this time was different.  
They had talked about this.  
  
She enjoyed seeing him interact with the local children so well. Cheering them up when they would cry, offer them a piggy back ride if they had requested. Had watched him carry babies for married couples a few times before. He was selfless and strong. Brave and war hardened. He was loving and caring, gentle and careful.  
He was perfect.  
  
So when she asked him his thoughts of children, he had said he loved them, and was hopeful for his own. Was scared to mess up, due to his lack in memories of his own childhood and parents. Scared he could, Hylia forbid, accidentally kill the child.  
  
She wasn't worried. No.  
She knew him. And she knew she had made the right decision this morning. To not take the last of her after-tea, bought from the Gerudo a month ago.  
  
Years after the defeat of the Calamity. Years after finally being home, with Link,  
She had made her decision.  
  
She gave him small, soft kisses to his chest. Waking him in the slightest.  
  
Out in his time in the wild, he had become the ever more light sleeper. Packed on to his honed shiekah training that hadn't faded from his 100 year rest, he was destined to be everything but a heavy sleeper.  
He hummed and pulled her closer.  
  
After defeating the calamity, she had come to realize he had developed a fear that everything was a dream. That she would slip through his fingers.  
He had to ground himself sometimes, and one of those ways was to pull her closer. Connect pinkies. Hold her hand.  
She knows now however, how long gone that fear is. He knows she'll stay. He knows this was real.  
Now, he just wants to savour these moments. Even if those moments included eating his share of cake when he's distracted giving her kisses.  
  
She lets out a small giggle.  
Further relaxing into his touch, she made a point to be even closer to him. It was beginning to become winter, and she would steal his warmth when need be.  
In this case however, she just loved being close to him.  
'Good morning' she said. She still had sleep in her voice.  
A lazy smile and a kiss to her hair.  
His own good morning.  
The sigh he made had her heart swell.  
_He wouldn't be anywhere else but here._  
  
Soft snores followed a few minutes later.  
  
Yes. She knows she had made the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critique is greatly appreciated! :D
> 
> Instagram: nightzap  
> tumblr: night-zap


End file.
